I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of welding rods;
The invention is more particularly related to an improved method and apparatus for forming a welding rod of unusual and and superior quality.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in this field is primarily found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,005,902; 3,225,508; 3,498,094; 3,788,820; 3,394,213; 3,505,039; 4,209,122; 4,354,880; 4,777,710; 5,481,788 and in our co-pending application Ser. No. 08/585,843, referred to above.
The present invention relates to an unusual combination of steps incorporating some of the steps previously used in practicing certain of the above referenced patents and the presently pending application.
We have now further conceived and perfected further unique methods and apparatus. With these new developments, we believe we have opened the door to absolutely new, unique, and unanticipated methods and apparatus.